


Allergy

by SketchyWritingKing



Category: Big Hero 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyWritingKing/pseuds/SketchyWritingKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Hiro go trick or treating on a Halloween night. But what Tadashi discovers during their trick or treating is what sets his brotherly protectiveness over a piece of chocolate for Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so its obvious I'm not sure on Peanut allergies so I researched on it. Apologies in advanced if I get anything wrong. But hey, enjoy some Tadashi freaking out because we all enjoy a little bit of 'Nii-san freaking out over otouto' amiright?

“Hiro what did I tell you?! You have to ask me when you’re eating chocolate! God knows if there’s peanuts in there!” Tadashi scolded as he caught his little brother Hiro eating something chocolate-ty. He snatched it off Hiro before he could take another bite. Hiro rolled his eyes as his brother—or should he call him ‘mother’—told him off. “Oh come on Tadashi, it’s just a bite! What, you think I don’t check the labels myself?” Hiro sassed. Tadashi rubbed his temples and growled. “Hiro seriously. What if I found you on the floor choking and there was little time I could do to get you to the hospital?!” He said. Hiro groaned in annoyance in return, being so done with this. “Mom I can take care of myself. Besides, you got me to the hospital when I was 3 on your bike! Remember?” Hiro reminded. 

Oh how could Tadashi ever forget that fateful Halloween?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Halloween and the first time Hiro would be able to get out and do some trick or treating. Their parents wanted to wait until Hiro was walking perfectly and safely and decided to put Tadashi in charge for them to go trick or treating in their neighbourhood. There were witches and ghosts and goblins running around on the streets with pumpkin bags full of sweet goodies to make you sick in the morning after. And Tadashi, as the well planned big brother he was, planned a route where people give out the most and the good kind of candies and how safe it is and how long they should be out and even the quantity of candy when trading after wards.

Hiro was running around in his new werewolf suit, making barking noises and howling at the full moon outside whilst giggling like the three year old he was. Tadashi was fixing up his costume, a fireman ironically, so he would look perfect. “Is Teddy gonna put out fires?” Hiro squeaked behind Tadashi. This made him smile, the cuteness level was too much. “Maybe if we do have some casualties tonight Hiro~” He said, patting his head. “C-Cashultitties…” Hiro said, trying to repeat the big word his big brother said and Tadashi laughed. “Casualties. It means if a person is hurt. That’s when I step in!” Tadashi said proudly and Hiro giggled. “And me too! I’ll lick their boo-boos away! Aroooooo!” Hiro howled and ran off again, excited about his first trick or treating. “Oh man I wish I recorded that…that was too cute~” Tadashi sighed as he went over to get Hiro’s and his trick or treating bags.

“Now remember the rules Hiro.” Tadashi said. “Yep! Stay beside Teddy at all times and ask politely and don’t run too far!” Hiro recited. “And the last rule?” Tadashi asked in which Hiro groaned. “Sigh…Don’t eat the candy until AFTER the candy trade…Can’t I just have one Teddy?” Hiro asked with his trademark puppy eyes. Tadashi rolled his eyes and petted Hiro’s unruly hair. Of course it wouldn’t work no matter how cute it was when he did it. “Then that wouldn’t be fair now would it? Come on. Try and not eat the candy before we get home ok?” Tadashi asked and Hiro sighed in agreement. Of course, Hiro being the little scamp he is, wouldn’t make a promise on that and plans to eat some chocolate before they get home.

The street was bustling with monsters and witches alike and parents walking along to keep an eye on their little ones. Alas, their parents couldn’t walk with them due to being invited to an Adult Halloween party, the duo dressing up as Dracula and Dracula’s wife. Hiro, although he wouldn’t remember when he grows up, always admired his mother’s beauty and grace. After all, who can deny the beauty of the Hamada Genes? Hiro was eager to run up a door and get some sweet, sweet candy into his mouth and stomach whilst Tadashi looked around for any predators or unwanted houses. Halloween is also the time when a kid could be abducted, even though this was a good neighbourhood. 

“Look Nii-chan! Can we go to that house?” Hiro asked, tugging Tadashi’s sleeve to gain his attention. Tadashi looked where Hiro was pointing. The house was covered in spider webs and jack-o-lanterns and bats to match today’s holiday. It had a spooky Scarecrow and a few Styrofoam gravestones. It kind of gave Tadashi the heebie-jeebies. “Alright, let’s see if they got any good candy!” Tadashi said as the two went over to the house. A woman opened the door, wearing a lady bug costume which made her butt look fat. She smiled as she saw the two kids at her door. “TRICK OR TREAT!” Hiro yelled with a big smile which made the lady jump and chuckle. “Ahaha! A very noisy one you are! Perfect for such a fuzzy Were-wolf like you!” She said as she put a handful of chocolate bars, lollipops and jelly beans. “Trick or treat!” Tadashi said calmly to get his candy. “Ahh and a very handsome fireman you are! Here you go sweetie~” She said as she did the same. Hiro jumped down the stairs with glee as his basket was filling up. “Haha! Look how much she gave us Teddy! On to the next house!” Hiro cheered as he pulled Tadashi’s sleeve to hurry up. “Haha! Alright alright! Slow down!” Tadashi laughed as they went on to the next house.

At their fifth house, Hiro asked if he could wait at the fence since his feet began to hurt and Tadashi complied to let him sit or a bit as he got his candy. Although this was a lie. Hiro only wanted to eat a piece of chocolate. He picked up a Peanut Butter cup and devoured the sweet, enjoying its chocolate-ty, peanut taste and put the wrapper behind a bush to hide the evidence. “Feeling better Hiro?” Tadashi asked as he came back. Hiro nodded with a smile, making sure his teeth were white. He got up and went on a few more houses.

On the way to the next house, Hiro’s throat started to itch. He kept scratching his throat though the feeling wouldn’t go away. The next thing you know, his whole body starts itching. “Teddyyy….I think this costume is making me itch…” Hiro complained as he scratched as much as he could. Tadashi turned around and saw that hives were coming up. He made sure Hiro wasn’t allergic to the fabric. “Huh…well then, you need to get some cream on you then. Come on, we’re going home.” He said as he grabbed Hiro’s hand. Much to his disappointment, Hiro complied and walked with Tadashi.

As the two got home and took off their costumes, Hiro was scratching everywhere and the hives worsened. Tadashi managed to make a bath with the cream that can help with his hives and got Hiro in the bath to wash himself from the fabric. “Scrub the water on your skin Hiro. It’ll take the hives away.” Tadashi said as he scrubbed his brother’s back. Though there was no response from his Otouto. “Hiro?” Tadashi asked again. “…I feel like throwing up Tadashi…a-and it’s getting hard to breathe…W-what’s gonna happen to me?” Hiro only ever calls him by his full name when he’s hurt or sick or sad. Tadashi knew something was up and needed to get Hiro to the hospital. God knows what it is but Hiro needs to get there ASAP. 

He got a few things packed for Hiro like his teddy bear, his robot action figure, spare pyjamas and clothes into a bag before getting him and Hiro onto his bike and made their way to the hospital. Now, he could have called his parents but it would’ve been too late when they got here with the car so instead he decided to call them when he gets to the hospital. Tadashi was peddling as fast as he could as his brother had trouble breathing. “Tadashi…please hurry….” Hiro pleaded and this made Tadashi even more determined to get him there fast.

At last he made it and burst through the door, pleading for help. A nurse and a doctor came forth and got Hiro onto a moving bed and examined him. “I need the epi-pen please.” The doctor ordered and the nurse rushed to get what he needed. “W-wait an epi-pen?! I-Isn’t that the thing you jab into—““Young man, your brother has a peanut allergy. If he came any time sooner, he would’ve died.” The doctor explained. “Now I need you to hold onto your brother’s hand alright? Although it’s quick the pain will come quickly as well.” The doctor said. Tadashi was scared for Hiro and did what he was told as the nurse came over and prepared the epi-pen. “H-Hiro, everything is gonna be ok…Mom and dad will be here soon and I’ll be with ya alright? J-Just hold my hand…this is gonna hurt…” Tadashi said as he held his brother’s hand. He was on the verge of tears, not ready to hear his brother’s cries. “Ready?” The nurse asked before striking the epi-pen into Hiro’s thigh. Hiro screamed as loud as he could as he felt the sharp quick pain in his thigh. Tadashi closed his eyes as he heard his brother’s shrilling scream and cries. The nurse pulled it out and quickly put a patch and covered it with a bandage to stop the bleeding. “T-Tadashi…I-it hurts...” Hiro pleaded and Tadashi wiped away his tears. “I-it’s gonna be ok. That needle is helping you alright? Oh god…” Tadashi said with sobs in between.

Tadashi was told to wait in the room as Hiro was driven away for further examination. He took this time to call up his parents who were frantic as they heard they’re in the hospital. They asked what had happened and Tadashi explained Hiro has a peanut allergy though he doesn’t know why and how he managed to cause an effect. Unless… “Oh god, he ate a piece of chocolate from the trick or treating…That lil scamp…” he said and the parents understood and said they were on their way.

The parents and Tadashi waited in the room until a nurse came in calling for the Hamada family. “Hiro is alright. He just needs to stay for the night to heal a bit more from the epi-pen. You should be proud of your eldest son. He came here on bike! If he gotten here any later, Hiro would’ve perished.” She explained and the parents were obviously impressed with Tadashi. They entered Hiro’s room where he was silently resting, nozzle connected to his nose, giving him fresh air to breathe into. “Tadashi you were very responsible with taking care of Hiro. Now we just have to be careful with peanut substances.” His mother said. The father petted Tadashi’s hair and smiled. “You’re a great brother to Hiro, Tadashi. Good on you.” He said. 

The parents decided to let Tadashi stay with Hiro for the night and would pick them up in the morning tomorrow. Tadashi sat by his bedside and held his hand, crying with joy his little Otouto was alright and safe.

“I’ll make sure you’re super safe and sound until the day I die Hiro…Always...”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Argh Tadashi, you’re a pain…” Hiro grumbled as they entered the hospital, Tadashi carrying his little brother over his shoulder. A nurse came up and chuckled as she saw the two brothers come in. “Another allergic reaction Tadashi?” She asked and Tadashi smiled. “Just to make sure Ma’am.” He said as he put Hiro down on the ground. “Rgh…It was just a small bite Tadashi! Geez!” Hiro grumbled as he scratched his arm. Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s arm and pulled up the sleeve, revealing hives. 

“Told ya.” Tadashi said with a chuckle and this made Hiro even angrier at his Nii-san.

End~


End file.
